Break Through The Sadness
by MiWilliams1016
Summary: Haruhi woke up and knew that day was going to be a bad one. Things seemed to work against her as she tried to get through the day. Thankfully a Skype call from her pen pal puts her in a better mood. ONESHOT. This is my first attempt at humor. Link in the A/N.


There are days when sadness penetrates the happiness. When a darkness settles over you even when the sun kisses your skin. When the smiles of your friends seem too bright.

Haruhi was having this kind of day. As she laid in bed, the blankets tangled around her body, she felt that darkness settle into her body. A sadness crawled through her veins making her morning yawn turn into a dreadful sigh.

She decided, as she hopeless dug through the cabinets for something to eat, that she would stay home. She would avoid pushing her funk off on anyone. She would sit in the living room and binge watch TV until the day faded into night and her day ended. She would lounge lazily in loose clothing and drink pomegranate tea until her bladder burst.

She was then informed by her father that they work working on the cable today. He said it in passing as he slipped his shoes on and ran out the door. She vaguely remembered him say something of date. She dropped her glass heavily in the sink and dragged her feet into her bed room and sat on her bed.

Her next idea was to read some books that she has collect but neglected to read. She randomly grabbed a hard cover book and opened it to the first page. Her shoulders relaxed as she went through the pages, enjoying the story and characters written in print. That last for an hour. Then the construction started.

Now she stared down at the open book on her bed. She had changed deciding to leave and go somewhere quite as her fingers traced the title on the spine of the book she no longer had a desire to read. The funk she had ignored for an hour crept back into her shoulders and she sighed in defeat. A vibration in her pocket stopped the oncoming groan of frustration.

Flipping the phone open she had assumed it was one of the boys asking her to hang out for the day. She was pleasantly surprised to see her pen pal had messaged her instead. _'Free to Skype?'_ it read in English.

She debated telling her that she couldn't, that she wasn't feeling good. Her mind supplied her with excuse after excuse. It was her heart that one though. She needed someone right now. She needs a friend who would just talk to her and make her laugh.

Now as she pulled her computer out of her bag and placed it on the table of Music Room 3, she wondered if this was a good idea. She didn't want to bring her friend Naomi down. She feared that this funk that had infected her would pass through and sadden her friend.

She didn't have a chance to back out. Her friends image popped up on the screen and she accepted the call.

"Heyyy Girl," the girl on the screen called out. Haruhi noted that she was wearing her usually heavy makeup. Her eyes were heavily lined with eyeliner. She wore fake lashes that fluttered on her cheeks when she blinked. Her eyelids were dusted with a glittering gold eye shadow. Her eyebrows were styles, and her cheeks were contoured. She had a soft muted red layering her lips to complete her look.

"Hello Naomi," She smiled at her friend. She went to ask about her day when the doors slammed open causing her to jump. The twins strolled in followed by the rest of the host club. They all stopped when they saw her staring at them.

"Haruhi!" The twins said together. They each took up a spot next to her. Looking at her computer they noticed a girl watching them.

"Who's this?" Karou asked.

"I'm Naomi, Who the fuck are you?" Karou jerked back in surprise at her reply.

"Uh," He stuttered. Hikaru answered before his twin could. "You wear a lot of makeup."

"Hoe," She started and Haruhi bit back a giggle, "Did I fucking ask you? Does it look like I give a fuck?"

Haruhi watched as Hikaru looked for the words to reply to her. He obviously never dealt with a girl like Naomi. Haruhi turned and she saw that Naomi was getting ready to start in on him. She bit her lips and decided to watch it unfold.

"Make up is very expensive, Hoe," She said jerking her head forward, It takes a lot to buy make up on the daily, okay?" Haruhi watched in the corner box that the rest of the house club had gathered behind her. Karou opened his mouth to say something but Naomi had beat him to the catch.

"Do you think wearing makeup is all fun and games?!" She yelled at the boys. Tamaki went to say something but she stopped him, "I DON'T THINK I'M PLAYING GAMES WHEN I BUY A FIFTY FUCKING DOLLAR HIGHLIGHTER, BITCH!" She yelled at the boys. She took a breath and glared at Hiakru, "I ain't fucking around!"

Kyouya was the first person to interrupt Naomi from her rant, "I think he just meant that your natural beauty is more becoming on you," He said coolly.

That didn't alleviate her heated mind though. She looked at him and started, "IF I WANTED A PEP TALK FROM YOUR ASS I WOULD HAVE JOINED THE BASKETBALL TEAM!" At this point Haruhi's body was shaking from holding back the laughter.

Naomi sighed on the other side of the screen, "Stupid ass boy." She said quickly. After the last comment Haruhi lost all ability to hold back her laughter.

Her laugh broke through the funk that had settled around her. She tilted her head back covering her mouth. In the end Haruhi let out a snort which caused her to laugh harder. The boys watched her with confusion as her body shook and she laughed. It took her a few minutes to calm herself down before she looked at Naomi.

"I was having a really bad day," she admitted, "But you just made it so much better." The anger that had built around several of the member's frames faded away.

"I know," Naomi said, "and I know how to get you to laugh as well."

"Why didn't you tell us you were having a bad day?" Hunny asked behind her.

"I didn't want to bring you guys down," She replied honestly.

"No, this bitch just decides she'll save that for me." Haruhi laughed at the comment.

"By the way, this is Naomi, she's my pen pal from America." Haruhi explained.

A/N: I wanted to take a break from writing the other stories. I'm doing the plot for an upcoming horror story. I will be starting writing that soon. This is just something based of a video of I found and fell in love with. Naomi is based off of this person : watch?v=TB988bAgKR4


End file.
